


Wolf

by XxDreamxX



Category: DBSK | Tohoshinki | TVfXQ | TVXQ
Genre: Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Dom/sub, Fantasy, Immortality, M/M, Magic, Mpreg, Romance, You can't die Changmin, Yunho being his romantic self, Yunho is a virgin, failed suicide attempt
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-04-14
Updated: 2015-07-16
Packaged: 2018-03-22 20:54:09
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 17,982
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3743245
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/XxDreamxX/pseuds/XxDreamxX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Changmin doesn't know what he's become  but whatever he is now ,he can't change it and he can't change it that he wants to see Yunho underneath him ,begging and uttering only 'his' name.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

He could feel ,hear ,smell, everything.

 

From a sound of the little animals running away to their hideouts ,to the growling sounds of the predators seeking them . every caw and screech, no matter what the distance ,his ears registered.

 

Even in the deep blackness of the night through which he tread,his sight remained sharp and his vision was that of equivalent to an HD night vision camera, for he was able to spot every little pebble on the ground.

 

Mixture of smells exploded in his senses but the most astounding of the fact was that they were easily discernable and distinguishable  ,which should have been an impossible feat for any normal human. And Changmin had long ago pushed past the norms to enter into the realm, which even he himself would have never considered remotely real.

 

 

 

 

It had been an escape for him. A getaway from the ogling and ditzy fangirls stalking him,a getaway from his immature and childish hyungs, a getaway from the life that everyone desired ardently but were unaware of the toils that came along with it. He loved his job ofcourse but there were _times_ ,when he felt choked ,bound ,unable to breathe and move around according to his will and those very moments made him latch onto the opportunity of a promised temporary relief  ,which came to him in the form of a trip ,a small one to Minho’s farmhouse in the far countryside .

 

He had been excited , after all he was just 16 at that time. It had been the first ever trip for him without his family and outside of work. He had packed every little thing which according to him would come of need ,ignoring the laughs and taunts he got from his hyungs and friends.

 

But Fate had played it’s dirty game and For Changmin after that fateful night, everything had changed.

 

 

_“Are you sure?You really don’t wanna come??” His friend sounded worried ._

 

_He gave the other a reassuring smile and nodded._

 

_“ Alright,if you need anything ,just tell Ozawi san and my mobile will be switched on for the entire night,so don’t hesitate to call me up.”Minho said and smiled in return ._

 

 

_His friends after hugging him to death and deliberately destroying his hairstyle ,which he had worked on perfecting for hours ,shuffled out of the house shouting off their thrill into the night and making their plans known to the world._

_His friends were surely a bunch of an energetic lot, he thought and sighed. He himself had plans for tonight and grabbed hold of a book and laid out his legs on the sofa with his glasses settled on his face._

_He had been reading for about 20 mins when he heard **that** sound. The sound which shook him to the very core and which he distinctly remembers even after all this time. _

_It was definitely not human’s and to slot it as the animal’s didn’t seem right as well. If it really were an animal’s then surely the being must’ve been really really pissed and really really huge. He got scared.He was just 16 for god sakes ,though he did pride himself for being the most fearless of all his hyungs and friends who would deathly clutch his arm while in the cinema watching another ghost trying to kill and scare another bunch of people making a futile attempt at saving themselves and that friend being  2 years  older than him and the leader of his band.So,back on the track ,The sound._

_It had terrified him and he stilled ,ceasing all activity . It boomed again and he felt the hairs on his arms standing in response. He stood up and called for the housekeeper and on cue,as if the gods were against him that day ,lights went out and it was completely dark. He reached for his mobile and using the light of that small screen tried to navigate around the furniture, searching for the keeper who had just mysteriously vanished into the thin air._

 

_He jumped and cursed when the sound came again and finally came to a decision to call his friend in order to ask the other for the animal control’s number._

_And so was his luck ,that there was no signal . Now ,very very angry ,and afraid ,which he now admits to be a very explosive combination ,he decided to confront the source of that sound. Using the light of his mobile ,he dug out his torch from his satchel and went out of the house following the sound ._

 

 

_Upon reaching the outline of what he knew was a forest, he hesitated and tightened his hold on the torch questioning his decision. He knew very well after being dragged to watch so many horror movies by Yunho hyung that going after a strange and scary sound never results into something good but as the very well known saying goes “curiosity killed the cat” ,his inquisitiveness got the better off of him and as if his body had a mind of its own ,he found himself slowly walking into the woods which appeared to be as if  terror itself had personified ._

_The sound sounded nearer as he continued walking and his heart rate picked up,so did his breathing and he found that his torch was slightly slipping out of his grip as he had started to sweat like a pig and not to forget the violent shiver racing through his body. In short,he had never been this afraid in his life._

_A howl pierced the air ._

 

_His eyes widened and his body went stalk still._

 

 

_An eerie silence later ,it felt as though he had been hit by a voluminous ,crushing Train._

 

 

_He screamed and screamed, It hurt so much and it was as if the pain itself had taken residence in his body because it was not going away, not even when the furry blur of a tons heavy thing had lifted itself off him, not even when his weakened senses registered the change in the color of the sky. Finally, his body showed mercy on him and after what felt like hours of continuous torture ,he thankfully found himself drifting into darkness._

 

 

 

 

 

 

He had awoken unscratched the next morning and the first sight that greeted him was the very housekeeper that had disappeared on him when he had needed the other’s help. He had been very shocked as he had had no scar or any ache that would act as an evidence or proof of what had transpired the night before.Infact , he felt a astounding change in his stature and if his vision was correct ,he even seemed to have grown a few inches overnight.

 

He had fault it all being just a dream but the housekeeper Ozawi san, the tanned and short old man’s features were marked in amusement. When he had enquired of what was happening to him ,the old man had told him of an old tribal’s tale .

 

_“This house that now belongs to Minho san’s family was infact a home to a tribal family. The family was just like another and had its own share of secrets but their secrets being quite extraordinary. What you had encountered last night Changmin sama was the holy spirit Khawashi that had been worshipped by the family._

_The Khawashi would come once a year and would bestow blessings upon a being it would deem worthy of its gift ,but ever since the family members died ,it had yet to return. For all this time ,which now amounts to centuries later it had come back and found you capable of receiving his present.”_

_“What gift?” He had croaked out  and the  corner of the old’s man mouth twitched again ._

_“You have now acquired the abilities that the Khawashi itself possess. You ,Changmin sama at your own will have the ability to transform into the very lord that the family had worshipped. “_

_“What do you mean ?What have I become Ozawi?” He eyed the Japanese man with an imploring look and upon seeing the plea in his eyes ,the older man’s features softened ._

 

_“Khawashi is a spirit which bears resemblance to the earthen creature that we all know to be a wolf but it is more ferocious ,intelligent and not to forget very big.” There was a skip in the older man’s tone which changmin had found to be least pleasant.” It feeds more so on the spirit than just the flesh ,It is also very domineering and authoritative . What angers the spirit the most is disobedience but the spirit is known to be very loving and romantic as well ,not to forget very loyal.The spirit searches for that one soul that is so pure and so kind and binds itself to it for an eternity.”_

 

_“so what you are saying is that Khawashi had made me like itself and now I have to eat people and would stay celibate until I find my ‘the one’  as you put it?”It had been very hard for him to take what was happening to him seriously. The hilarity of the situation,he had come here for relief and now had been tied down with a problem beyond his comprehension and was supposed to deal with it for an eternity. What was really troubling though ,was the thought that he wouldn’t be able to experience joy and pleasures of sex with different people before encountering that perfect ,pure  person._

_After all, practice makes a man perfect._

 

_Now,the older man did laugh and with crinkled eyes and upturned mouth he said. “No Changmin sama ,You wouldn’t be eating people per se but their part of soul. I assure you ,you wouldn’t have to worry about it in the least . When you do encounter your prey ,the spirit lord residing within you would take over and do the feeding for you. About you being celibate, I highly doubt it, as the spirit of khawashi will intermingle with yours meaning you would still be you except for certain advantages ofcourse.From the bulk of ‘magazines’ I had seen in your bags ,you abstaining from the pleasurable activities is equivalent to you dying and the spirit won’t let that happen. Ehe, Changmin sama this is a gift and in no way would it interfere with your personality and your humanity. All I can say is ,how you choose to use it is for you to mull over. “_

 

He had flushed over Ozawi san stumbling over his ‘research material ‘but nodded in understanding.  Apparently ,Yunho hyung had grown worried and had demanded Minho to deliver him back to their doorstep safely ,only after 2 days. Ozawi san had given him 2 voluminous books relating to the damn spirit that had taken place within him and all the way back,he had remained silent and pondered over how profoundly his life was about to change and what effect would this change have on his future.

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

It’s been roughly two months since that dreaded trip and Changmin was glad to have had experienced next to no strange occurrences. Things seemed to have reverted back to how they were before that incident and Changmin ,at many instances found himself wondering if that had happened at all but the books which Mr.Ozawi had given him ,acted as a cold reminder. His body also had grown allot and with barely suppressed elation he found himself standing the tallest among the group now.

 

Yunho hyung was a bit miffed by this fact earlier but he had caught the older boy steeling glances at him and hopefully ,of what he could decipher ,the look being cast his way contained admiration and a sense of pride.

 

They had just finished the 2 shows of their 1st live concert tour in korea and it’s almost the end of the 2nd month. His 17th birthday is fast approaching in just a few days and he couldn’t have found himself in a happier place.

 

The thrill that had rushed through him ,standing on a huge stage ,having undergone many costume changes for the many songs they had performed ,the screaming fans jumping and waving and singing along with them to their songs ,the rush,the melodies ,the sweat breaking across his skin due to the toil of trying to make do with singing and dancing at the same time,everything that he had experienced made Changmin’s uncertainties of whether he really wanted to pursue this ,disappear and finally when he had entwined his hands with the members of his group to deliver their final bow and a thank you ,he found himself agreeing on the inside that he wouldn’t want to share this moment of utter and raw magic with anyone else.

 

He finally came to terms with the fact that the four people he shares his dreams ,clothes ,food and so much more with ,mean allot to him .He was especially drawn to the leader of their group ,Jung Yunho. The very man who had after their first meeting seemed arrogant, pompous and scary, now to him was cute. They had grown real close ,so much so that no matter how petty an issue ,Yunho would come running to him in order to seek advice.

 

And it seems that this is one of those moments as well .

 

“Changmin-ah , Aly noona wants me to grow my hair out for the next show in the coming month  and I am not so sure . Do you think it would look good on me?”The older man next to him on the couch said with his brows crinkled in worry and his features marked in a frown .

 

Changmin lowered the volume of the television and sighed,so much for wanting to watch his favorite anime in peace and quiet. He turned his full attention to the man sitting beside him ,fully aware of the pestering that would result as a consequence of ,if he would in any way ignore the other a moment longer.

 

“Did you ask Jaejoong Hyung?” He really had no understanding of fashion and considered himself fashion blind. It would be jaejoong hyung who would yell out if he would decide to walk out of the house with a piece of clothing or accessory that just wouldn’t “fit the look” as the so called umma of the band would put it. 

 

“ Joongie was busy cooking “ The older man muttered and pouted .Changmin on the other hand knew very well that the oldest in their band was probably preparing another of his face packs to moisten his skin and to keep it soft and glowing as he would put it ,again.

 

“ and before you ask ,Junsu is out playing soccer and Yoochun is in the studio .So ,it is only you and also ,I would always come to you first for any advice Changminne, since our Maknae is the smartest and the wisest.”the older man was  all smiles now but he recognized the other’s ulterior motive which was to chase his loneliness away and hence ,the babbling commenced.

 

He sighed dejectedly,There’s no way he was gonna be able to watch the show now,it is a lost cause .

 

 

\-------

 

  _Hot._

 

_So Hot._

 

 

_It’s burning._

 

_It’s as if he’s been set alight._

 

_Bed sheets are starting to stick to his back . ugh. So damn hot!_

 

_he’s itching , his entire skin is probably red and sore by now. He’s breathing really hard too. He can feel droplets of sweat trailing down his body and into his eyes and mouth. He can’t see anything, It’s dark ,very dark . He tastes salt and blood. Blood?_

 

 

_He sees red. Ahh. It’s 2:00 pm ,no am  ,no it’s 12:00 am , How could this be? Did he just sleep the entire day off. He vividly remembers hitting the sack at around noon._

 

_It’s his birthday._

 

_Ahhh! Shit. What was that. It hurts now , hurts really bad. God,It’s so painful. He knows this, He’s felt it before. It’s that same pain. He remembers it now. No, no ,no ,no…It’s getting worse now._

 

 

_Help…someone._

 

_Yunho hyung._

 

_Hyu.._

 

_\---_

 

 

_“Save me! Help! Someone!!”_

_“ No one is coming to save ya ,lady! You are dead!!! .”_

_“…..”_

_“Haha, That’s right Ya bitch ,If you would’ve just stayed quiet and given me what i wanted from the very beginning ,This wouldn’t be happening but it’s just too damn late now. Say buh-bye to this world ,ya old hag.”_

_“…..”_

_“what? No scream’n and kick’n like a bitch in heat? Don’t spoil the fun now!!”_

_“….”_

_“…..what? what’ya lookin at..what…..AHHHH!!!!!!!!”_

_“….”_

 

 

“Changmin? Changminne?? “

 

The younger lad awoke with a start and Yunho himself jerked back in surprise. Changmin didn’t seem to be particularly in a good condition either which caused worry to bubble up in the older man’s heart. He was all sweaty and his chest was repeatedly rising and falling and not to forget the other’s eyes, which were really- really red. It would be a pity if the other had fallen ill on the day of his birthday.

 

“ You’re okay ,Minnie?”The older man approached and sat on the edge of the bed with his hand lightly rubbing  the panting boy’s thigh through the sheets.

 

“yeah,I’m fine hyung. Just a nightmare.” Came a chocked reply which just escalated the leader’s worry . Yunho placed the back of his hand on the other’s forehead and sighed lightly on noting that the maknae’s body temp was just a tad bit higher than  normal.

 

He smiled lightly and brought the youth into a tight embrace .

 

“ You wanna talk about it? “

 

“ …I don’t remember it. “ came a tight reply .

 

Yunho just sighed and released the younger boy ,who seemed to have  grown and possess the maturity not warranted for his age . Being wise and a responsible person is surely one of Changmin’s charms and this very trait of the youth is something that he himself holds in a very high regard as it is something that keeps him and the other boys in the group grounded and out of trouble but sometimes he wishes for Changmin to just let himself a little loose and at times become a little frivolous. Which he is very well aware of  being a wild dream that has almost night possibility of coming true .

 

The sadder part is that he has only seen Changmin behaving like a little kid when in the presence of the other little kids of his age . That very fact makes him very jealous as he really likes the youth and wants the other to confide in him and trust him just like he does with the other himself.

 

“ Happy birthday ..Minnie . “ He whispers softly.

 

Changmin looks up at him and then ducks his head again ,biting his lip the youth clenches his hands a few times all the while remaining silent.

 

Just when he was about to ask of what was wrong ,he hears an equally soft whispered “thank you.”

 

“ Minnie…”

“ Go,hyung. I’m fine ,I’ll be out in just a few minutes. “

 

Changmin hasn’t looked up at him and Yunho knew that it was the birthday boy signaling the end of their little Chat.

 

He walks out of the room feeling crushed and sad. Changmin had never ,whenever they had sat together to talk about something , asked or even signaled to him to stop talking . Their conversations would always end with Changmin giving him a solution to his problem and him being the one ending their together time with a hug and a fist bump. Something must be really wrong. Yunho didn’t want Changmin to be sad on this special day but for him to be able to come up with a solution ,he needs to know the problem first . As far as Yunho knows ,Changmin is the most surreptitious of the people he has ever come across and to get it out of him would be impossible and if he would go asking around for others opinions then Changmin would surely come to know as his bandmates were never good at keeping things in their stomachs and somehow ,some way ,if someone is having girlfriend issues everyone would know about it within a few hours . So the only answer to this particular query would be ,to wait and desperately hope for Changmin’s mood to get better as the day moves along.

That is the only way.

 

 

\---

 

 

Something happened last night and Changmin knows it but he just doesn’t know what.

 

_“Khawashi is a spirit which bears resembles to the earthen creature that we all know to be a wolf but it is more ferocious ,intelligent and not to forget very big.”_

_“It feeds more so on the spirit than just the flesh ,It is also very domineering and authoritative”_

_“No Changmin sama ,You wouldn’t be eating people per se but their part of soul. I assure you ,you wouldn’t have to worry about it in the least . When you do encounter your prey ,the spirit lord residing within you would take over and do the feeding for you.”_

 

His eyes widened as certain phrases from the past came to the forefront of his mind.

 

“ Khawashi,What the fuck did you do last night?...”He said to no one in particular as he stood facing the tiled wall of the shower and rivulets of cold water ran down his body cleaning it but doing nothing about the developing heaviness that has begun to weigh his body down .

 

Shutting the shower ,he snatched the towel and not even bothering to dry himself off ,made his way towards his bookshelf to grab the two huge ,almost tattered books .

 

He shuffled and skimmed through the pages and finally on spotting the topic of interest ,sat  himself down on the table and his brain started to soak up the displayed info

.

**_Khawashi feeds upon the human’s spirit more so than the blood and the flesh of it. It awakens on the night of full moon with renewed hunger and treads through the darkness until it spots its prey._**   ** _It is known to be a spirit lord which the tribe Sakhola had worshipped for protecting them from evil and misfortune. From what the records of the Sakhola tribe say ,The spirit is  believed to be good to people who are kind and generous ,it is even known to bless the ones which he deems worthy(refer to art.35) but is said to punish the unforgivable ones by feeding on them . The working of how it feeds as per stated in the ancient relics and parchments of Sakholas involve the spirit locating the punishable being with firstly ripping it’s prey’s heart out and feeding on it (the act signifying the punishable being possessing an evil heart )and then the spirit sucks the soul out of the punishable being ,removing its existence forever and not allowing it to descend to either hell or heaven ._**

 

 

Changmin could feel his heart escalating and his breathing getting heavy . He could feel the palms of his hand begin to sweat and his eyes becoming watery . When the first tear fell on the yellow coloured worn out page, leaving it’s trace behind did Changmin finally let go of the control he was so desperately hanging on to .

 

He had killed a person last night .

 

He , who had just turned 17 had eaten another’s heart right out of the other’s ribcage and had sucked his soul out. The damned Spirit lord had turned him into a fucking monster .

 

How would he be able to face Yunho hyung now , how could he show his face to his hyungs,his band mates. He can’t keep living like this . He would never hurt anyone ,no matter if the person is bad or good. Who is he to judge anyway. He’s just a teenager ,he’s not even a fully grown adult yet. He has to die ….then the monster spirit won’t have any vessel and wouldn’t hurt anyone .

 

He would end all of this and most of all ,he would never have to hate himself ever because of the darkness residing within him ,trying to take over his sanity, trying to take over _him_.

 

 

\-----

 

 

 

_The steel pierced through the unmarred, delicate looking skin with ease._

 

_Blood oozed out ,some drops of which fell onto the white marble flooring._

 

 

_And then as the blade was lifted ,as if the feat of the conjurer ,the skin repaired itself. The wound magically closed up ,concealing the muscle ,tissue and bones in front of the bulging out and the now red eyes brimming with tears,leaving behind a red scar as the only proof of it having been touched and torn through._

 

 

_No matter how many times it receives the kiss of death from the steel ,it would heal and the efforts of its torturer would prove futile ._

 

 

_The blade clattered to the floor covered in crimson ,after having proved it’s worthlessness and the young man whose blood graces the hideous weapon shuddered, struck with the realization of impending doom that would accompany , the cursed power of immortality that had been bestowed upon him._

 

 

_\-----_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Next Chap will be up in a few hours . Sexy times will come later in the story. Hope you all are enjoying it.


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

A year has passed and the popularity of DBSK/Tvxq has reached peaks and heights unimaginable for a K-pop group. According to many ,they have right fully lived up to their name as the rising gods of the east with several awards ,booming sales of their records and thousands of fan clubs to back them up. They have also acquired a place in the music world of Asian countries like Japan,China and have given a startling competition to the  locals ,hence establishing a good hold and loyal audience in all over Asia. For them to become this popular in just a year ,many have predicted for their group to be the one to be noted down in the history of k-pop as the one to start a k-pop wave all over the world.

 

Yunho had everything he ever wanted . Watching his dream step by step falling into place, experiencing things he had  only ever day dreamed about while facing the many hardships as a trainee and to finally know what it feels like at the summit , he found himself feeling utterly blessed. Yet, he had lost his only little brother through it all ,the maknae of the group ,Changmin.

 

Since , after the 17th birthday ,the youth had grown distant and would stay secluded ,locked up in his room. What ached Yunho the most was that only he ,of all the group , was ignored by the youth with passion. He would spot Changmin laughing and joking with junsu ,picking fights with Jaejoong and talking on serious issues with Yoochun  ,while the younger boy would only talk formalities with him .

 

He had asked the maknae many times of what was it that he had done wrong that now he was being subjected to such a harsh treatment from him but the other would either digress from the issue or stop the conversation from proceeding in any way. Yunho had cried many times in his room ,alone and in solitude ,whenever remembering the times and the talks he had had with the youth.

 

He missed Changmin , allot but no matter how much he tried and what he did , the door to the younger boy’s heart was now shut for him ,maybe forever restricting his entry . 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

**_When the blessed being housing the spirit of khawashi would come of age ,he or she would start feeling a pull towards his or her mate .As to who would be their mate , it would become crystal clear when they would reach the age of 18 th ( recognized age of sexual,mental and physical maturity and entry into adulthood). The heat periods(ref. to article 67) would begin and it would become increasingly difficult to resist the pull towards sexually claiming their respective mates. The more close their mates would be to them ,the more would their want to lay their claim escalate. The Sakohla tribe would therefore ,at this age conduct the bonding ceremony (Now known to be marriage) between the blessed beings with their chosen mates but when the blessed didn’t want the bonding to be conducted at this particular time ,he would distance himself from his mate through many means . The following were found to be a few followed by them :- They would make sure to avoid touching their mates physically in any way ,even the littlest of the touches were passed up. They would not spend much time with their mates ,making sure to not engage in a conversation of any kind.During their heat period they would try to get as far away as they could from their mates ,sometimes travelling to other regions (away from the area housing their mates) or locking themselves up in the other rooms if travel was not an option (not reliable , It has been reported many times that the blessed ones had torn their way through the rooms or doors barricading them ) ._ **

 

 

Changmin read the faded text and released a heavy sigh. He had already read through the two humongous books and marked the important pages ,made notes and reread everything many times. From what he could gather so far , his heat period was fast approaching and he had to get as far away as he could get physically from Yunho Hyung.

 

It had come as a little shock to him upon discovering the fact of Yunho hyung being his mate . He already knew of the older man possessing a kind heart and most of all he had attained a level of closure with the other that he had never with anyone else , long before  even becoming _this_ thing now. He was a shy sorts ,didn’t like talking much and Yunho hyung was a total opposite of him, cheery, outgoing and   could go on babbling about things for hours and on . They differ in many aspects (the list can go on and on ) but could balance each other out very nicely as well .

 

It had been difficult for him ,in the beginning though to accept that his mate was of same sex , very bothersome indeed. Later though , as he observed his mate from far away ,the feeling of revulsion gradually transformed into that of adoration.

 

The past year had proven to be very trying for him . Before it became clear as a day to him that Yunho hyung was his one and only ,suspicion had started to sprout . He would unintentionally find his thoughts drifting to the places that would surely be deemed as inappropriate . His eyes of their own accord would be stationed at places not polite enough to mention  and when finally he found himself jerking off to the thoughts of him doing unmentionable , _dirty_ things to the older man ,his suspicions were proved correct and he had started to ignore Yunho hyung as per the text he had read in the books .

 

It hurt to see the look of grief on the other’s face because of him but knew very well of what he was doing of having a very high significance . It is not the right time for him and hyung to become one and for him to lay the claim on the older man . His intentions are improper and he knows very well of his hyung’s innocence and naivety and what would happen if he  descends into this abruptly . Patience is the key here .

 

“ Just a little more time ,Hyung and then ,we will talk about everything you wish to say to me and we would do so many things together too . Just wait for me . “ He quietly whispered into the room when a knock pulled him out of his thoughts and a cheery voice came through the door .

 

“Changmin-nah! It’s Junsu Hyung !Open up!!.”

The younger man seated at his studying desk smirked and waved his hand . As per the silent command given ,the lock clicked open and the door creaked  slowly to  show a slightly pale face of his giggly band mate.

“ What is it hyung ? “ He asked with a passive expression masking the inner laughter bubbling within him . He had discovered ,upon fully reviewing the text of the books that he was capable of many other things as well  and that experimenting his new findings on Junsu hyung  had proven to be real fun.

The older band mate just stared for some time and then muttered slowly . “ the door was l-locked…and..y-you ,H-how did you??”

 

“ No ,Hyung it wasn’t locked . How could I have opened it otherwise, as you can clearly see me sitting on my desk when it opened ? it’s just like the other times, when the sheets kept falling off of you last night and when your pants kept slipping again and again in practice and also ,like when you had seen the bottle of water floating in the air . It’s just in your head hyung ,you know that.” Changmin bit his lip to suppress the grin from breaking across his face.

 

“I swear Changmin! I had seen it floating in the air ,it didn’t even have water in it and this door was locked ! I tried to open it! What’s happening to me ?!! “ Changmin took pity on his older band mate who had started pulling at his locks and murmuring things of the  like of him not being crazy and of there being a ghost in the house  and decided to  distract the other ,before he seriously damages his hair by asking out loud “what is it??”.

 

“ Minho is at the phone , said your mobile’s switched off and that he wanted to talk to you about something important.”

“okay” he replied and got up to leave but not before doing a hand wave ,which resulted in shouts of “MY PANTS!!!””THERE IS A GHOST IN THIS HOUSE!YOOCHUN!”

Changmin  chuckled and answered into the phone “ sup?”

“So ,have you started humping the hell out of your favorite blanket yet? “

A burst of laughter could be heard from the other side of the line and Changmin found himself rolling his eyes  and said. “ I’m not a dog Minho and say hi to Kyu from me .”

“ Kyu says hi back , so what’s the plan??”

 

“ I have to get out of here , It’s starting to affect me . “ Changmin had told his friends of what had happened and of what he’s become and to his surprise they took it well within their stride and have been very supportive. That day when he realized that he couldn’t die and had failed at many attempts to try to make his heart stop ,he’d had a severe breakdown. He had ran away and took shelter in a park and at wee hours of the morning was sitting on a swing. Finally , he  had made a decision to resign to his fate and called up his friends to tell them about everything . It was Minho and Kyu who gave him the strength and the optimism he had gravely required and made him look at all of it ,from a new perspective . There were many things that he didn’t agree to still but finally found himself coming to terms with them.

 

“ So you wanna crash at my place ?? “

 

“ I don’t know , I don’t wanna put you and kyu in danger .From what I read ,I would not be myself during that time . I would still be in human form but would definitely not possess the agility and mind of one . I would also have herculean strength to back me up and so would have to be tied up very strongly and securely. If I won’t be bound then chances of me escaping and running off to Yunho hyung will be very high. “ Changmin heaved a long sigh and massaged his eyes with his fingers.

 

He would not be able to manage this on his own . Although ,he didn’t want to be a burden or worry his friends ,he did require their help, but would in no way force them into something and an issue that clearly wasn’t theirs to handle .

 

“ Well we can’t and we won’t leave you alone to deal with this . It would be better if you’ll just pack your shit up and get your ass ready. We’ll pick you up tomorrow at noon and discuss the stuff we’ll be needing for this and also ,what is the estimated time period of this periodic booty calling ? meaning for how long is it and when will it end?”  another burst of laughter from the other end of the line and Changmin couldn’t help himself from smiling as well and answered.   

 

“ It would last upto ,for about 4 to 5 days . So Friday I should be Shim Changmin again ,from what I read.”

“alright then ,see you tomorrow Homo.”

Changmin bristled and yelled back “ Who are you calling that?!? You yourself are lickin—“ and before he could finish his retort ,the line went off and the call disconnected.

He sighed and closed his eyes . This is allot to handle  and he was just really –really  tired . The only way for his tension to  be swept away would be a long cold shower.

 

 

 

\--

 

 

 

_A beautiful ,soft yet a little rugged, honey colored body ,clearly of not a woman was what Changmin could see underneath him .The body under him glistened and shimmered like gold because of the drops of sweat slowly gliding down it and soaking into the white spreadsheets below ._

 

_A strong yet surprisingly cushy chest heaved below him and the muscles under the skin would every once in a while tense  wherever his hands would trace and make contact . His hands stubbornly continued to touch ,not giving into the pleas in the form of the tremors they could perceive and glided across every curve and crevice ._

 

 

_His mouth unforgivable ,possessive and hungry continued to mark the person below him as his  and no one else’s . His ears on high alert  of every sound made by  his mate and his mind imprinting everything his highly refined  senses noted, into the deep recesses of his memory._

 

 

_The body underneath him was fascinating and bewitched him could still not be sated by it. The taste ,the feel of it was so addicting and he finally realized that he would never be able to have enough of it. Not bearing to be away from it anymore and wanting to connect with the owner of it in the most of the intimate way possible ,his hands twisted the other below him to suit the angle and finally laid his claim._

 

 

_His name was gasped and screamed ,finally making his eyes fall on the face of the owner of the body that has had him so mesmerized ._

 

_The plumb cherry colored lips which had been ambushed by him repeatedly were  slightly open and every movement that his hips made into the other , **inside** the other ,brought  snippets of his name and sounds which were music to his ears. Black, sweaty and slightly long bangs fanned a strong yet fragile round face. The nose was sharp and a little pointed ,the type that he himself had desired many a times and the eyes , windows to the soul,which he knew to be of almond shape and black-brown were tightly shut ._

 

_“open Your eyes…” His voice sounded strange , it sounded rough, a little husky ._

 

 

_The eyes opened and ah ,there they are , as beautiful and enthralling as the rest of the other’s body. They were a little red and watery . He could sight pain and  fear but something else too . He couldn’t name it but it made him move faster , rougher and harder .The urge to claim growing if possible within him even more . He brought his head down to smash their lips together and clenched the spreadsheets within his grasp real hard ,tearing them and snarling into the kiss._

 

 

_This was only **His** to experience and no one else’s. He would only be the one to know the taste , know the touch ,the sensation of being connected like this way with the other and no one else. Yunho will belong to only him and no one else ,no one else. He would make sure of that._

 

 

 

Changmin awoke with a start  and was met with darkness. He looked around  and red blinked in his vision and the clock on his bedside told him that it was 3:00 am ,the demonic hour. The satire on his life , Like a demon who would arouse and be the most powerful at this time ,he also found himself awake and what’s more , that too with a hard-on.

 

That dream just intensified his desire to be with Yunho hyung ,tenfold. The older band mate looked gorgeous in his dream ,and so ,oh so _sexy._ He sighed and waved ,the gush of the magic released ,switched on the lights in his room and he gasped. Shit! His entire room was a mess.

 

The sheets were torn and sprawled around on the floor. His studying desk lied with broken legs ,inverted but weirdly ,nothing had happened to the chair ,which stood quietly and proudly as the only thing that hadn’t been moved or broken to bits in his room. No sound could be heard from  the other side of his door though and changmin found himself thanking the all mighty above for making his band mates heavy sleepers .

 

He will deal with the cleaning up of his room later as first ,he had to deal with a problem which definitely was at a higher no. in his priority list  and was literally in his face ,standing in all glory. A  cold shower is in commence.

 

 

 

\---

 

 

 

 

 He was angry, very angry  and irritated. He had snapped at everyone , not even leaving Yoochun hyung ,who had never manage to ever annoy him.  He had especially barked out horribly at Yunho hyung , who had tried to approach him and physically comfort him and now , the guilt to have done that gnawed at him agitating him even further. He was trying to suppress the continuous pull of magic as well ,which just wanted to explode and that was making him restless .

 

When he had discovered that he could use magic ,it came out as a surprise to him. It hadn’t shocked him or made his knees go weak though, whenever new and unexpected things were balled at him like in the beginning ,  as he had become slightly numb after the repetitive quirks his life had recently produced.

 

He was brought out of his musings as a song rang in his ears and he immediately brought his mobile to his ear and retorted  a “ What?!”

“ Seems like it is the 1st day of your period . eh “ a snorted laugh and then . “we’re downstairs and I have bought all the shit you had mailed me to arrange. Now You coming or what. “

“ I’m coming” He bit out a reply and hung his backpack over one of his shoulder to make a beeline to the front door ,praying for no one to approach him now of all times.

“ Changmin …” a soft quivering voice called out to him .

He immediately knew who the owner of it was and in response his hand tightened around the arm of his bag . He felt his body tensing and his senses going on high alert .

“Where are you going? “ The same voice asked .

“ I’m gonna crash at Minho’s place for a while . Will be back on Friday . “ He grinded a reply and immediately barged out through the door ,ignoring the shouts of his name and questions being shot at his way .

 

 Sometimes ,especially now , He felt indescribable loathing towards his mate. The ache he felt for not being able to touch the other , to see him playing and touching others , talking chattily with them like he used to with him  ,was too awful for words. Recently , with the whole Yunjae thing ,the hope of ever becoming one with Yunho was gradually disappearing .He could see the adoration and love for his mate in Jaejoong hyung’s eyes and that always fired him up with something which after going through the text he found was the fire of competing for his mate. For him there was only Yunho and no one else , he could of course engage in sexual ventures with others but would never be able to connect with them in a true sense.Yunho  of course could be with anyone and not suffer ,this thought always made him furious  and envious at the same time.

 

In the recent time ,Yunho has started touching and talking to Jaejoong much more , he didn’t know if it concerned with what their agency had told to be a marketing strategy known to be “fanservice” or something deeper . It made him detest the other more all the same though .

 

“ So ,You look like shit “ He shoved his bag inside and got into the back seat ,closing the door with a loud thud.

“easy ,its company’s vehicle.” Minho said and steered out of the parking spot and onto the road to his apartment.  

“ We’ve got all the stuff ,Minnie.” Kyuhyun blinked and handed out the Chips packet to him, sensing his grumpy mood and making an attempt to cheer him up.

He snatched the packet roughly out of his grasp to chew down on a mouthful of salted baked potato chips and sulked.

“ we’ve got manacles , leash around the neck made out of silver chain and dog food ,You got your favorite blanky yeah?”Minho chuckled and kyuhyun burst out in the fits of laughter .

“Not funny” He huffed out as coherently as he could manage with food still in his mouth.

“ on a serious note , are you sure you are not going get injured or anything? “ He could make out the concern in his voice and Changmin smiled slightly and shook his head .

“ okay ,captain . We’ll be there in sometime. “

 

 

 

 

 

_Minho had never seen his friend look like …_

_Like **this** , in his entire time knowing the other. _

_Changmin ,or whoever he was now ,was tied securely to the iron bars of the window in his room. It was repeatedly pulling at the chains harshly wound around it’s neck, arms ,legs and Minho was scared of the unknown that would transpire if the silver chains clanking and jingling would give way against the force and release this ,this whatever it was._

 

 

_It looked like Changmin but Minho could see no sign of the decorum ,the intellect his friend is known to possess. It growled and snarled viciously at him and all Minho could do was gape at the other back, frozen at the spot. . It looked seriously pissed off ,like if it were to free itself from the bonds then it would surely rip minho from limb to limb. Though ,Changmin had told him that it would not harm or kill them since they were not evil but Minho had not  always done everything right ,since after all he was a human being and couldn’t help but jump when it would pull seemingly hard enough for it to allow a little bit forward._

 

 

_The shirt Changmin had been wearing was now torn to shreds and Minho still shivered upon recalling the blast of what changmin had told him to be magic , that had shook him to the very core and because of which now his place was a wreck. He will have to ask Changmin to pay him for the repairs  ,that was a definite ._

 

 

_His eyes trained on the golden ones as another blast of magic emanated from their owner and when it howled ,Kyuhyun started screaming and grappled onto his arm ,to pull him out of the room._

 

 

_As he found himself being hauled out of the room ,his eyes saw his friend painted in an unforgettable image. Changmin stood silently ,tall and unmoving . His body tense and muscled ,sturdy ,which had to  have been impossible for the other ,since he had never seen the face of the gym in his life but here he stood in all his sculpted glory. The golden irises stared back at him as if regarding him ,judging him and at that moment **it** appeared to be making an astute observation about him . The gaze was so deep and stern that Minho found his head unconsciously tilting forward and his eyes lowering midway , so much domineering was the other._

 

 

_Changmin had warned them about the very same thing . He had told them that what he would become would possess high intellect and was very much capable of devising ways of getting out of here and that they should in no way undermine the other in any sense no matter how animalistic and wild he may appear._

 

 

_The scary thing was that Minho had never seen something that terrifying look that graceful and hypnotizing before. And it was this very thing ,that made him admit that there was something almost king like and royal about this whatever changmin has become and within it’s presence you couldn’t help but bow down in respect._

 

 

_Changmin had brought them into a ride of a lifetime  that would surely have surprises at every turn ,making it impossible to forget and at the same time making their blood bubble up with excitement._

 

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

Minho glanced at his friend seated across from him ,talking animatedly and all smiles ,such profound change visible which he has yet to see in a person  within just an interval of two years. Changmin seemed _different_ , aside from his appearance which has had some serious alterations owing to the regular visits paid to the gym ,the remarkable growth in height and sharpening of his facial features and removal of all the baby fat ,making his friend into a handsome ,stout and a sexy man , i.e into a perfect idol material .  His personality has also changed significantly ,Changmin who liked being at the sidelines of the many things has now started taking the reins and the lead into his very hands.He has become more controlling of the events even though at certain instances he’s just as laid back (those usually correspond to the many including the leader-shii) and has also become less shy ,voicing his opinions however sharp and piercing they may be ,without any remorse.

 

This Changmin is more confident, charming and arrogant (which suits him however peculiar it may sound) ,this changmin is very dissimilar to the awkward,shy and silent friend that Minho had made on his second week as an Sme trainee. He had women flocking him and surrounding him like a bunch of bees ,buzzing and competing for his attention . He also had some wickedness almost imperceptible attached to his aura and sometimes when Minho would talk to him ,it would appear as if he was talking to somebody else entirely ,someone more potent ,able and cunning ,someone with _fire_ in his eyes.

 

“you agree right?Minho?”

Suddenly a hand assaulted his vision and he blinked ,rousing from his musings.

“Yes?” he replied ,confusion evident on his face.

“Changmin was saying that Aishteru would’ve been better with Jin chi in the main role but Notobe Hayashi is perfectly suited for the lead . Don’t you think so too ,Minho?” Kyunhyun asked enthusiastically.

Minho nodded blankly and looked on at the subject who had occupied his recent thoughts and his eyes widened. 

Changmin looked back at him with a sly grin ,as if fully aware of what was it that had kept Minho so distracted . _Is he capable of reading minds too?_ Wondered Minho and immediately lowered his eyes ,flushing red.

“ne ,Minho ,you alright??” 

 

“Kyu ,take Minho home ,I’ll catch up with you guys later. “ Changmin _ordered_  and stood up to leave , crushing the tin can in his palm . “and Minho” he looked up and gulped when he saw a trace of gold leak into the brown –black eyes staring directly at him . “call me” Changmin winked and smirked ,pushing the chair back and finally striding towards the opened glass doors and out of the café.

 

“ Minho?” Kyuhyun asked ,his face marred with concern .

“let’s go” He sputtered and hastily grabbed for his keys ,all the while making sure to avoid eye contact of any sorts.

What’s happening to him?

 

 

 

\----

 

 

 

It has been two years and still the lust for this man (who currently  with heightened  enthusiasm was working on the choreography for their concert tour)has not abated in the least . Changmin has had some wonderful ,even memorable sexual encounters with many sexy women and sometimes men but his want for Yunho had never died through it all ,forever ablaze and burning in his gut.

 

Over the stretch of this period ,he has changed allot . He could care less about the changes in his appearance ,what changes that stood out to him though concerned with his demeanor and his powers. He has become stronger and his magic has gained more vigor but thankfully through hard-earned practice he is finally able to wield it with better control than before and he even manages to stay himself while in heat though he still has to keep away from Yunho at those times as well. About his behavior , he has become more confident and self assured ,yes but somehow he doesn’t think that this is the consequence of his soul binding with that of the spirit lord of khawashi  as nowhere in the two books has he come across of such a thing happening .

 

“Yunho ,we need to talk.”

 

“there is nothing to talk about Jae!”

 

Changmin turned himself towards the sounds of disturbances that had made him reluctantly abandon his line of thought ,coming over the sound of music only to see a yelling match erupt between his two of the older band mates who had now the eyes and ears of everyone in the rehearsal hall. 

 

“ Just listen to me! Do you know how much of a great opportunity this really is ! Imagine the freedom we’ll have!” Jaejoong had grabbed hold of Yunho by his shoulders ,who seemed to be seething and barely hanging onto the last bits of his self control .

 

Alarms bleared off in his mind and he immediately made his way towards them .

 

“ Hyung , let go of Yunho”He warned . Changmin himself felt his blood boiling . What the hell were these two thinking ,creating such a scene in front of everyone.

“Changmin! I need to tell you something! “ Jaejoong immediately let go of Yunho to rush towards him .

“Keep him out of this!” Yunho cried out.

“He is not a kid anymore! He should be allowed to make his own choices too!”

 

This is not good . In a few minutes ,the chances of this yelling match to turn into something even more ugly and physical were high. Changmin hurriedly snapped his fingers which resulted in breaking of all of the lights in the rehearsal hall , turning everything dark  and the sounds of shrieks from the terrified crowd and shuffling footsteps could only be heard for a moment only to end with a deathly mum and all too well recognized silence before a storm.

 

He had intended to only shut off the lights but his overlaying anger made it impossible to even conjure up enough self control for such a small feat.

 

“ what is it ,you want to tell me ,Jaejoong hyung?”He asked calmly ,too calmly.

“ Chang”Yunho uttered only to be shut off by a threatening “Hyung!”Changmin stressed again “tell me “ barely able to suppress the hot white rage climbing within his system.

“ Changmin , We got an advertisement offer ,it’s a women’s brand but very well known in Asia. Even Yoochun believes this to be a very good proposal . They are offering us allot of money ,said that since we are more popular amongst the female part of the population ,the products would definitely sell and the sales would reach peaks. “ Jaejoong said with barely concealed excitement.

 

“and?” he waited .If it were such a good offer then why would Yunho be reacting this way ,so much against it.

“ We talked about it with our company department head of commerce and trade ,they have declined the offer . They don’t want us to form associations with the company only because the brand’s head director had disagreed to share 30% of the profit made with them . Although the brand’s company is ready to give us about 40% of the profit earned if we decide to nullify our contract with the SME. They are even ready to help us set up a new entertainment company that would be centered around us and have even accepted to only acquire about 50% from the album sales. Do you know what that means Changmin?!? We’ll finally be able to make our own music and do our own thing!” Jaejoong’s voice turned a higher notch  with zeal and enthusiasm  bordering on ecstasy. 

 

“ Isn’t it quite similar to the contract that binds us with SME. We get 50% from our album sales even now and also they spend allot of money on publicizing us and our songs . SME has been around for a long time and has established a very secure and strong hold on social media ,all the variety shows are known to be largely produced by them . Getting on their bad side would never amount to any good , if we do separate from them then survival would become a very difficult toil and about self expression ,we are granted just as much freedom and not to mention Yoochun is the one who writes most of our songs . They never reject our inputs , yes ,they do make us work very hard but that is to be expected if we want to become popular around the world. Don’t forget ,they are the ones who made us what we are today , they were the ones who decided to risk spending allot of money on us for a perfect debut . “

 

He replied with wheels turning in his head . Yes ,there is some gain in the proposition made by the brand’s company which even Changmin himself cannot deny but the gain is not that much that it could over shadow the problems that would emerge if they were to go through with this .SME is just too powerful .

 

“The company is not trustworthy.” Yunho said in a small voice .

 

“ Yun-ah! They are just saying this so that we won’t go through with this ! It’s too promising and they are scared to lose their most popular group”

 

“ SME can just make another popular and even more stronger band than us . The prospect of them being scared is just laughable ,hyung” Changmin heaved a sigh , he knew of what is going to happen because of this dispute ,because of this difference in opinion. Tvxq was going to be slit and pierced through. It seems inevitable from the way now Jaejoong has started yelling ,trying to make sense of their new step which they undoubtedly will be undertaking and the dejected silence emanating from the leader of the band.

He could very well understand why Yunho had refused. He remembered the older describing him many a times when they had sat together to talk ,about the various things he had to go through in order to get in and the strenuous effort he had spent even after the many rejections to better himself and never stop working towards his dreams. The older man had told him of how he had found a family here ,people here that he cherished and wouldn’t ever want to be separated from them . Yunho was emotionally attached to this place ,on a far deeper level than any other band mate and Changmin was forever attached to Yunho and would never abandon the man that he had come to love.

He himself has found a place in this company and friends that he wouldn’t give up for anything ,let alone a little money and most of all ,he would never leave Yunho’s side. _Ever._

 

 

 

 

\---

 

 

“they’re gone” a forlorn ,utterly broken voice greeted Changmin at the doorstep as he made his way into a dark apartment illuminated only by the lights coming from the streets down below ,outside the window .

 

There is no moon to grace the black sky above or bestow it’s gentle white light onto the earth and it’s inhabitants .The night also was a little chilly and from the signs ,the impending winter would soon be knocking on their doors. Changmin loathed the winter , it becomes too quiet and too calm for his liking . No sounds of crickets or insects in the air ,no little animal in sight ,no green leaves to beautify the tall and daunting trees , it was natures reminder of that everything comes to an end but for someone like Changmin who had been doomed to walk the earth forever, it was nothing more than nature’s barbaric way of taunting him for not having been blessed to ever say goodbye to this rotting hell of a place this world is.  

 

“ Yunho?” even in the aphotic blackness ,his razor sharp sight could locate the older man seated on the couch with his arms supported by his knees and his head buried in his hands . The despondence emanating from his band mate made a crack appear in his heart.

He switched the apartment lights on and treaded onto the kitchen to deposit the takeout boxes he’d bought on his way for dinner, then slowly made his way onto the couch ,settling beside his older band mate.  

“ you alright?” He murmured.

“ why?” was a whispered and a terse reply he got.  

“ why? What??”

Yunho finally looked up and stared fiercely into his eyes . The anger clouding the other was noticeable but Changmin couldn’t stop the flooding grief upon seeing his love’s eyes all puffy and watery. Yunho didn’t cry often ,hell this would be the very first time he’d seen the other tearing away like this  ,after years of being in the same band.

 

“why did you _stay?”_ the bite in the question was a surprise  to him and he couldn’t help but look back with bewilderment.

“ why wouldn’t I stay.”  

“ Oh well I’ll tell you why ! it’s coz you _hate_ me!” Yunho yelled out and stood up ,looking down at him with a sneer on his face.

He himself stood up becoming more perplexed as the seconds ticked by . “I don’t hate you ,yunho” he said softly and rested his hand on the enraged other’s shoulder , what is going on?

His hand was shrugged away harshly and any of his advances or attempts at soothing words were immediately rebuffed.

 

“ You don’t hate me?!?! You’re kidding right! This is the first time after years,yes _years_ , we’re talking about something aside from or not concerning our work! Whenever I tried to talk to you ,you’d reject me and you’ll spend all the time with them . Now , You are here with me and not going with them ! What are you doing here Changmin!?!” Yunho immediately stopped his angry tirade to regard him with a scornful look .

 

Changmin stood ,frozen . It made sense ,why wouldn’t Yunho be angry with him . His outburst was  justified  after all Changmin did ignore him and behaved very insolently with the older man . Guilt was all he felt at that moment and his head bowed in shame . In order to protect Yunho ,he had ended up hurting him . He should have figured out another way . If he regarded himself as such a genius then he should’ve been able to find another key to unlock the door ,that was only if he’d searched hard enough and he hadn’t.

He softly whispered . “I’m sorry Hyung “ and slowly took steps in front of the person he’d ended up hurting unintentionally . “ I don’t hate you “ he muttered and kept on walking even as the older man in the room moved  backwards ,trying to inch away from him .

“don’t “ Yunho said and a lone tear fell from the corner of his eye as his back met the wall behind .

“ don’t come near me .” stressed the older man again , in panic and growing anxious by the seconds as the youth slowly yet with a resolve and determination approached him .

At the feel of a strong chest against his ,Yunho knew he’d been trapped. He abruptly closed his eyes tightly and  his hands balled up at his sides all at once. His body tensed and went on high alert.

 

Hot breath fanned around his lips for a second ,then a whispered “I don’t hate you” immediately caused Goosebumps to run through his body. His back straightened and his hands tightened further ,now deathly clutching the sides of his pants.

 

“ Why?” He finally dared to open his eyes , pain making it harder to breathe and clawing at his heart . Drops after drops fell from his eyes ,not stopping and rolling down the sides of cheeks ,leaving hot wet trails in their wake ,reminding him of his broken promise ,to never show weakness ,to be the strongest , to be the leader and to be the one that always stayed together and put.

“because ..“ The man that stared down at him was not the Changmin that Yunho remembered ,the fire in the eyes was unknown , the sparkle in them unrecognized ,a trace of gold was shocking but another emotion that he himself could not point out distinctly ,which was prominent yet somewhat concealed was what made his breath caught in his throat.

When had the youth changed so much ? He was no longer the baby that Yunho just wanted to pamper and coddle up ,that he had so desperately worried over and made sure to never involve in serious matters . Changmin was no more a kid , he’d been told by many but had desperately fought the idea of seeing the youth as anything other than that . After all , for parents their children are always that ,their babies that was what his mumma had told him many times as well . So for him too ,he’d thought his perspective of the youth would never change.

And now ,here he stood ,taken a aback and in a state of shock of finally looking at the handsome man that Changmin has become.

“because … I love you ,yunho “ were the words whispered against his lips before he was swept away .

 

 

Yunho had never kissed anyone before , he’d been abused by his band mates for this very fact but he had stayed put and not given in . He wouldn’t just kiss anyone for the heck of it , so what if he liked the old way ,so what if he wanted to kiss someone who he truly liked and loved.

 

But  his knees were going weak now , as soft ,velvety lips attacked his again and again . Not stopping , _never_ allowing him to pull away or separate. The lips were insistent in their abuse and Yunho’s heart was beating so hard against his chest ,as if it would come out of the cage any minute  that protected it . The slapping sounds of their kissing  echoed in the apartment and yunho found himself flushing all over . The back of his neck was grabbed and his head was angled roughly making him gasp and finally a tongue pushed inside his mouth . He moaned as the tongue mapped his mouth on the inside and finally his knees gave in and his hands grabbed the broad shoulders in front him for support . He was so inexperienced and had no idea of what was going on . A strong arm snaked around his waist and supported him as he shivered from the violent kiss. He was breathing hard through the nose now and finally the youth took mercy on him and pulled away for a brief moment . He panted ,his lungs finally getting the air they were short on and flushed even redder when he saw their tongues were still joined by a silvery thread of saliva that broke and now graced the corner of his mouth.

 

The relief only lasted a few seconds and again he was ceased in yet another bruising kiss. Their teeth clashed painfully , tongues played ,lips were bitten and soon a tangy taste of blood dominated the kiss and for the first time Yunho heard Changmin moan ,which sent violent shivers coursing through his body . The youth ruthlessly kept kissing him again and again uncaring to his pleas and sobbing for who knows how many hours .

 

Finally taking no more Yunho scratched with his fingernails at the back of the other’s neck  hard enough to draw blood and they disengaged .

 

Looking up into the eyes which now shone with golden color ,now dominating the brown –black he could clearly see marked lust and hunger .

“ Why’re you humiliating me ? “ He choked out ,sobbing .

“ Humiliating? I’m not humiliating you ,I love you ,Yunho.” Changmin smiled down at him and that fried Yunho up even more . He ,with last bits of energy that he could muster, shoved hard at the younger man, pushing him away  and lost his balance ,to finally end up crumbling on the floor.

 

Changmin stood silently with his head slightly turned . His black bangs concealing his eyes but Yunho could sense something was wrong ,from the tight posture the youth had acquired. Changmin had his fists balling up and his entire body tense , trembling from the impact of containing his anger .

 

Yunho’s eyes widened upon seeing the trickles of crimson ,sliding down the balled up palms and hugged his knees to his chest ,fear climbing within him at the sight.

“ get out “ was a gruff command he heard directed at him .

“What ?” he blurted out and slowly with the support from the wall got up on his legs.

“ get out!!! “ was snarled at him and finally Yunho saw what had been hidden from him moments ago . Gold ,pure golden orbs with marked rage looked at him and he ran .

He ran out of the apartment door with lightening speed ,fearing for his life and looked back only for a few seconds before closing the wooden door behind him .

And in those seconds ,he was sure of what he’d seen in those golden orbs.

_Greif …pure grief ._

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everyone , onto chapter 4! hopefully the next chapter would be all smutty .ehehe.   
> and also the details concerning the split are not real (made it all up!) It's fiction so ,yeah ,i have that luxury . that's all ,enjoy! :-)


	5. Chapter 5

 

 

 

_Minho slowly pushed the wooden door open only to be met with complete and utter blackness. He gulped as his pulse picked up ,his instincts screaming at him of something being surely amiss.He stepped forward anyway,mind wholly made up to ignore any red flags popping up  to finally enter into his friend’s apartment .Changmin hadn’t called him for days and even after Kyuhyun’s repetitive assurances of there being nothing wrong ,Minho had never been able to ignore that clawing terror of something happening to his friend and had finally decided to pay his buddy a visit,no matter how unwelcomed he would’ve been._

 

 

_He switched on the lights and gasped,his knees immediately weakening at the sight that blasted his vision._

 

_Changmin,oh lords ,his friend was huddled up at the corner of what now appeared to be a wholly wrecked and turned over place. The former appeared so small,contrary to his towering and sturdy stature ,hugging his knees to his chest with his head bowed and buried in his enfolded arms. He looked shattered ,but that was not what had sucked the air out of his lungs and left him breathless . It was the blood,the crimson that graced and marked the walls which had been repeatedly scratched ,claw marks now embossed on each and every corner of it.It was the red which was painted onto his friend ,soaked up in his tattered rags and cooling on his exposed skin._

_“M-minnie” He stuttered and stayed put,still taking in his surroundings with every harsh breath he inhaled. The whole apartment looked as if it had been hit by a tornado or rather had fallen victim to  an out of control ,insanely angry and huge animal. The latter seemed more credible ,owing to the various scratched and barely comprehensible patterns covering every inch of the apartment walls and flooring. Wires hung from the what had been a white ceiling ,sparking and threatening ,some even piled up on the broken tiled floor, looking strikingly similar to the cold blooded ,vicious crawling snakes and hence, were terribly successful at making the atmosphere even more eerie. It was a wonder that the lights were even working ,such was the horrible condition of what had been a gorgeous and handsome place._

 

 

_He finally looked at his friend again and his face softened ,the mind numbing shock slowly ebbing away from his system and leaving sorrow and grief in its wake._

 

_“Minnie “ He whispered softly and made no attempts what so ever to move from his position. The him  being highly aware of the sensitivity of the situation had decided on siding with his instincts to not startle his friend ,who in his fragile state was capable of many terrifying things and had concluded of patience being the real and reliable answer here._

 

 

_Changmin at last,in reply to his uttered name,finally brought his head up and looked solemnly his way. Minho failed at his attempt of keeping his tears at bay when his heart gave a painful squeeze upon hearing one word falling from the other’s cracked lips ,which were smudged at the corners with the all the too familiar color of red .”help.”_

 

Yunho heaved a lone sigh as he slurped up noodles from his bowl,mind elsewhere ,so much so that his sense of taste was lost and registered next to no explosion of spices and sweetness ,the word bland being the one coming to the fore .

“Yunnie ?”

He looked to the side, following the call of his name to see Heechul’s face marred with worry and concern. 

“you alright?” His friend then put his chopsticks down and dragged himself closer to him. Yunho only sighed and turned back to his food ,quite irritated with himself for not even allowing the other to have his meal in peace.

He only hummed in response knowing very well from experience to not ignore his friend. Ignoring Heechul was basically like provoking a crazy wild cat ,he may appear all soft and little but once irritated his friend was very well capable of biting and scratching ,sometimes even punching without an ounce of hesitation.

“Noodles are not good ?” His friend softly prodded .

He shook his head slowly ,his eyes cast downwards and making a point to keep looking away from the other man. Heechul had this strange talent of being able to figure everything out with just one glance his way which was something that his maknae ,Changmin was equally good at too.

Changmin…his every thought came circling back to the troublesome youth,which to be frank was quite infuriating .

“Yunnie..It’s been days..I know something is wrong but as promised I hadn’t asked you about it but now ,seeing you like this is troubling me very much. You haven’t been eating properly nor do I see you taking a good 8 hours of sleep. I can’t just be silent and watch you self destruct. “

Yunho bit his lip and  ducked his head even lower, failing at his attempt of trying to hide away from his friend terribly.

“Yunho ,look at me..” was a soft command given by his little friend.

For a moment ,he thought of fighting against it and just dashing away to his temporary room but some part of him wanted to talk,wanted to share and figure ,sort everything out which was awry in his life right now.

He looked up and into his friends eyes. The other’s brown eyes widened slightly and Yunho immediately knew at once, that he had begun to tear up. He gulped and his jaw tensed in concentration,working very hard to  take reign of his glands but found that he had failed ,when one drop hit the soft tilt of his cheekbone and he was immediately pulled into a tight embrace against a small chest.

“please tell me “ His friend murmured quietly as he kissed his forehead.

He licked his drying lips,tasting moisture and salt from the falling tears  and with allot of difficulty finally said.”Changmin kissed me…”

His friend immediately distanced himself,breaking away from the hug to look directly into his face with his mouth wide open in shock.

“what?!”

“H-he kissed me..” He reiterated again with his face turning to the side, a feeling of discomfort crawling through his skin as images from that night came flooding back to him at once.

“I knew he liked you,I mean hell it was as clear as day from the way he looked  at you and practically hero -worshipped you ,but…I never thought he would have enough balls to actually go through with it.”

Yunho looked at his small friend with his mouth turned up in a frown ,bewildered he asked.”How did you know?”

Heechul’s mouth curled up slightly at the corner,his eyes crinkling as he poked at his forehead.

“Only you would be stupid enough to not see what was practically out there but oh well ,nothing much can be done about that. So now, tell me, instead of making out with that stick pole what the hell are you doing here in my house?!?”

Yunho flushed instantly at the forwardness of his little friend and abashedly stuttered out .”W-what ?”

Heechul sighed dramatically and stood up ,taking their bowls of cold food and going to the kitchen in order to reheat them again.

“ Why are you here?”

Yunho  froze mid way to the kitchen when another image flashed before his eyes,that of the eyes which glittered a pure gold .

“I-I ran away. I-it was just shocking .” He floundered with forming sentences as he on the inside struggled with his decision of whether he should tell his little friend everything that had occurred that night or not. Something was not right with His band mate ,that much he could gather but what exactly,he was yet to know. Somehow,he decided against it. Even if his suspicion was proved correct and Changmin was indeed very different  then there must’ve been a reason why he hadn’t disclosed this to anyone. He doesn’t want to cause any unnecessary pain to the youth…

“Yunho?” His friend snapped his fingers infront of his face and when the other finally had his attention huffed out.”You silly man,Listen .I give you three days ,utilize them carefully. I’m gonna ask you a question and you are to think of its answer alone,no other whys and whos allowed in your thick head. The question is very simple :Do You like Stick pole i.e Shim Changmin or not? And don’t bullshit me in thinking of it in another sense ,you very well know in what sense does this ‘like’ stand for. Do you understand ?”

Yunho blinked a few times and took in his friend’s stance. This brooked for no argument ,if he decided to talk back then chances of him being hit or scratched are very high.The only option left is to nod in compilation and retreat to his temporary room and do as has been asked of him.

He hurriedly nodded in affirmation to the deal as his friend’s brows raised in irritation and fled to safety.

 

 

 

 

 

_“Sir ,seems to be the work of a very huge animal.The body is clearly of a man ,probably in mid-20s ,no harm done to the face except that the eyes are both white with no sign of the pupil ,claw marks are only around the chest and torso area  ,a-around the p-place from where the heart had been ripped out .There are no other wounds on the body ,it seems that the victim had not fought back at all probably out of shock and fear he must’ve gone cold and frozen in place but still we would have to wait for postmortem report for confirmation. No hair or signs of fur found on the body ,the only thing pointing for it to be the work of an animal are the claw and teeth marks.No id found on the body either,so we are yet to identify him.”_

_“But Hoojin, Look at these marks.  I am no expert at this but as far as I can see they are huge for even a wild animal . Did the postmortem report of the last body come yet?”_

_“No ,sir . There’s still one more day left. Do you think of it being a murder Sir?”_

_“I don’t know . This is the 2 nd body and we can clearly connect the dots of it being done by the same thing. It definitely isn’t a work of a human that much is for sure but I don’t know, such a big and wild animal in a city should have been located by someone by now. We just have to wait for the report ,once we know what this thing is then it would become easier for us to find a way to put it down.”_

 

 

“Minnie!! The floor’s still left! In here ,in the living room!”

After surveying the improving situation of what had been an utterly demolished place ,Minho nodded to himself ,quite pleased with his efforts at  reconstructing this place to its previous state of glory and luxury from the rubble and the ruin it had once represented he mentally gave himself a pat on his shoulders.

Changmin then walked into the living room, bare chested  and only clad in long ,black sweats with the calvin kliens peaking out from just above where they slung low on his hips. His black wavy hair a mess which only worsened as the other scratched at the back of his head ,his mouth forming an O as he deliberately as an exaggerated effect, yawned out loudly .

Minho tried,he tried very hard indeed,to not stare and just mind his own business which he didn’t know was what exactly but damnit! His deceiving eyes turned to the exposed skin anyway. His eyes,as if trapped , watched the ripple of muscles from beneath the slightly tanned skin at every single moment the other made .

“I’ll just get started then .” muttered the half naked man with a pout.

He watched his friend crouch on the broken tiled floor slowly with his strong hand now splayed out on the floor,his long fingers touching the ruined flooring lightly. Then ,suddenly he felt a shiver pass through his body and slowly he saw the floor repair itself. It was like watching a video in reverse, every broken piece ran towards its main body and joined ,the crack between them disappearing and leaving a polished ,unmarred surface behind. Slowly the floor ,like an imaginary flood from around where Changmin was crouched ,in a circle spread out and reattached, repaired itself until the very corners of the large room. It was an amazing sight to behold and when his eyes finally came back to the sorcerer behind this magnificent feat of magic ,he found him as still as a rock on the floor,his friend’s entire body was tensed and was glistening with sweat. Muscles bulging out and clenched tightly ,as if strained  from great effort ,his friend’s eyes were tightly shut and he was clenching his teeth.

He immediately ran to the other and started rubbing soothing circles on his back.

“You okay there?”

Changmin nodded with great effort and grinding his teeth, stood up on trembling legs. Wrapping his one arm around the other’s waist ,Minho slowly led them towards the red couch in the room.

“You should’ve told me that you were at your limit.”

“I didn’t know it would take that much of my strength.” Changmin exhaled harshly and slumped on the couch . His muscled torso heaving at every breath the other released and  inhaled.

Minho sighed and pushed the other man to lie down face first and on his stomach.He straddled the other from behind and sat himself at the small of the other’s back,gently moving his hands up the strong ,bare back. Slowly he circled and massaged his way back down and chuckled when a loud groan made it to his ears.

“Kimchi for lunch,okay dog?”

“umm not a dog.” Was a rumbled reply he received .

“bitch then ?” He snickered lightly.

Changmin turned his head back ,as much as he could in that position anyway and glared.

Minho lightly nudged at the other to face the front again and started massaging his scalp instead.

He really had come to like this silly man. Pity he wasn’t this guy’s one and only .He could care for him better ,even knows of his secret and yet loves him all the same. Unlike someone who had run away at the mere sight of little of what this man was capable of.

A click of the lock opening brought him out of his musings and his eyes met with the widened brown ones,his hands immediately stilling on the strong body beneath him to see the one man ,who he had come to intently despise standing in the doorway as if struck by lightning.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

 

 

 

 

“The reports are in Sir.”

Masahiro had been transferred to Seoul on a case involving a Japanese citizen ,the victim had come to South korea on a month long business trip and only ,10 days after having stepped his foot on a foreign soil had unfortunately been forced to his end, as he unknowingly had entered what had been a cave housing a predator in its shadows. Business transactions have suffered allot of change over the decade  he pondered,from being a respectful and just deed now it has become a conniving and a conspiratorial field .

The case has been on a standstill since and although he had a hunch of the people who were involved in it,he has yet to acquire an evidence against them . It’s been two months since his arrival and he had repeatedly refused the many orders that had been sent his way to come back. Tachibana-sama should’ve known what he’d done when they’d sent him away. He refused to turn back ,especially when he knew who was involved ,there’s a reason his father had named him such ,which means”Justice prospers”.

To not seem as though he was on a vacation ,and to prove his resourcefulness he had agreed on working for the Seoul police department on not-so-high profile cases in between of his actual research .The new development though stuck out like a sore thumb to him, as this case which should’ve been a lolly in a plate of a spicy hot meal ,was in actuality the most spiciest in the entire meal and had burned his tongue owing to the already two dead men .

He sighed and looked away from his case file which again gave him nothing, to look on at Dong-il ,his assigned partner for the animal case.

“what does it say?”

“It says that the forensics team has been unable to identify the animal,although it also says that the claw and teeth marks bear some resemblance to the wolves and also dogs, but the percentage of matching is just 15 %,which means the animal is related to the earthen species to a certain degree but is not ,for sure them. “Dong-il uttered in his know it all way, the youth was very intelligent ,hence the only reason the other had any say at all in the cases Masahiro himself worked on.

“so any related species to the wolves which fills up the criteria accurately ?” He asked ,feeling irritation climb up within his system and making his hands itch in desperate want to just punch something.

“They are searching …,they are saying that they need more time .” The other replied and Masahiro bowed his head in resignation,his shoulders slumped down ,energy at once left his body making him feel drained and tired.

“How much?” He croaked out.

“No time mentioned in the report,it seems this case has now garnered the attention of scientists .They seem very adamant in their quest to find this animal and are currently running their findings through a large database they have of the many animal species they have located and sighted over the years. I reckon, it would take a few weeks minimum and at large a month.” The robotic  jabber of the youth finally reached a halt  and Masahiro looked up,black sparkling eyes full of energy and passion met his as he said.”Wonderful “tasting sarcasm biting and sharp on his tongue.

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin had almost fallen asleep from the amazingly relaxing massage that Minho was giving him and had reluctantly turned his head back in order to voice out his disapproval at the owner of  the soft yet firm hands ,which had been lifted off of his body and been hindered in their effort to provide him temporary heaven ,only to see the other having an absurd expression on his face and eyes trained on the main door of the apartment.

His head twisted around,eyes following the other’s  and then he found his sight colliding with the ever beautiful  black brown ones he’d recognize anywhere ,now enlarged and expressing astonishment .

“Yunho hyung?” His eyes imitated the state of the one’s they were locked with and Changmin barely registered the weight being lifted off his back as he stood up in greeting ,yet found himself not inching towards the opened wooden door at all.

“Changmin” The eyes finally returned to the state of normalcy ,”May I come in?” asked the man who had been on his mind at all times,every second of the day,Haunting him through the long ,dreamless nights during which he had been awake most of the time.

“O-of c-course, I-I mean i-its your home too,no n-need to ask” He stuttered out.

Yunho entered the apartment with a polite smile and nodded in greeting towards Minho,who Changmin is very guilty to admit at the moment he had all but forgotten about.

“I brought curry for lunch, if that’s okay?”  He picked up the polythene bags in his hands in emphasis ,”It’s Okay” Changmin rushed a reply and then remembering about Minho’s prepared meal later abruptly turned towards his friend .”O-only I-if it’s okay with Y-you ,M-mino”

He mentally cussed ,Why was he being so fretful ?so much so that he couldn’t even say a full sentence without the unnecessary breaks.

 

His friend smiled at him ,speaking softly.“Curry’s your favorite ,you can reheat the kimchi for dinner.”

Changmin hurriedly nodded and turned back to the man now walking towards the kitchen ,his eyes not wanting be away from the mesmerizing sight the other provided,looking absolutely gorgeous in plain jeans and a casual shirt ,black hair a little long from being left untouched and he mentally sighed.So many days without him and he’d felt every damn second of it, ticking away ,making him feel more miserable and morose as it passed on . He didn’t know his wolf craved Yunho this much ,so much that he felt bereft in the other’s absence ,it was almost ..scary.

“huh?” He jerked out of his daze ,he thought he’d heard something and he was right. Minho was saying something to him .”pardon” He politely offered.

“Changmin,I gotta go now . I have practice today ,I was going to tell you but…I’ll call you later . Okay?”

Changmin nodded and smiled “okay and thanks” His eyes softened at the answering toothy smile  and he stressed.”Very very much. “

“You are very very welcome “ Minho said and  in a few quick strides was at the door,he really must’ve been in quite a hurry,thought Changmin to himself as he saw his friend leave without so much as a single glance back at him.

 

 

 

 

 

They’ve had the lunch He’d brought and Now were sitting in what’s known to be a very suffocating, awkward silence.

Yunho looked at the half naked man sitting across from him on another Chair ,himself currently occupying the couch and flushed. He’d seen Changmin naked a few times ,but only when the youth had been around 16 or 17 as after his 18th birthday Changmin had been unyielding of his desire to dress in a separate room even during the live shows,the manager had agreed as the youth had always been on time and never ever even a second late to their performance. He’d seen so much of the young man since the split but never expected to see the other in this state. The taller man had bulked up ,that much he had come to know from when he’d been pressed against the wall (he reddened if possible even more at that )but now he could clearly see what the clothes had concealed . All he can say is that ,Changmin must work out allot ,like..allot.

“Hyung…’m really sorry to have scared you into a run.” The youth muttered somberly at last,slicing through the quiet that had taken residence in the air for so long.

Yunho bowed his head ,feeling utterly ashamed of himself for having hurt the youth ,as Changmin rarely,if ever apologized .He shouldn’t have run away like that but he’d been terrified,Changmin had  really- really scared him.

“It’s okay Changmin,you just….you had caught up to me at a bad time” He said as  he tried hard to repress the memories of that night from rushing back to the front ,he bit his lip as the memories relented and he was back to that place, sandwiched between the wall and the bulky youth ,as the other devoured him.

“I just want to know what had happened.Will you tell me precisely of what took place at that time,what had happened to you…your eyes had changed from black brown to golden…it’s impossible .Right?Minnie?”He asked ,doubting himself as he’d never been the one to have facts up his sleeve like Changmin has.

He heard the other sigh and then after a pause long enough to make his stomach churn ,Changmin seated himself beside him.He gulped at the warmth that he felt through his long sleeved shirt where the other’s naked flesh touched against his own clothed one.

“What I am about to tell you may sound very impractical and outlandish at best, but to my uttermost sorrow and regret ,It is truth in its coldest form. It’s frozen and there’s no way I can mold or twist it in any other shape without my skin becoming a dark red from its biting nature and without it hurting us more.”

Yunho gulped at the tone the other had adopted and his words,he tightened his hands into a ball at his sides as he felt his heart now thundering in his chest.

What is the secret that Changmin holds that he has kept hidden from him for so long….what really is  Choikang Changmin…

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Yunho looked very still, abnormally static and made no movement ,not even a blink of an eye registered as Changmin sat beside the now-gone-to-a-certain-place man.

He gulped and mentally started preparing himself for the rejection that the older man would give him ,surely and most likely very politely ,in exchange for the harsh truth he had just served up to the other on a silver platter. His hyung had gone cold from shock ,probably estimating in his brain right now at the chances of Changmin gone cuckoo and how to very gently break this news to him. Changmin could understand though as if he’d been in the other’s shoes right now ,then he most assuredly would totally have signed  and checked Yunho up into the asylum almost immediately.

He’d never been the type to brag and even went through drastic measures to hide his powers ,but Changmin knew that this was the only way to prove it to the other that he was very-very sane and very much capable of the acts which the other must’ve assumed as just nonsensical ,highly impossible feats his wild mind must’ve made up and  thoroughly cooked up in a blatant state of lunacy (none to which Changmin agreed).

He felt a little drained ,what with the repairs he’d done this morning but was easily able to lift a glass from its place on the table and into the air above ,by simply raising his hand and directing it at the inanimate object.

He turned his face slowly in the direction of the man sitting beside him and was awarded with an expression of utter awe and disbelief.

 

“C-Chang…T-that G-glass,are you?” Asked the older man sofly ,as those widened eyes from shock turned towards him .

He nodded with a small smile and lowered it back to the table, keeping his gaze locked with the other all along and later wiped at the trails of sweat now marking his forehead. He really won’t be doing magic for some time ,such a small feat taking up so much of his energy could only mean he’s in need of a good rest.

For some time ,neither moved and then Yunho finally let a small smile ,a gasp leaving his own mouth at the touch of surprisingly soft fingers cradling his face and swiping at the drops of sweat collected near the hair lining before his ear.

This must be the first after such a long time ,Yunho had touched him like this as he had after he’d turned 18 had resolved bitterly at avoiding littlest of the physical contact with the leader.

“I thought over it…” muttered the older man ,tone serious and Changmin immediately knew what the other man was talking about.

“I don’t know if its love or not but I just don’t like it when you hurt ,Minnie. Most of all ,I hate it when you avoid me and won’t talk to me . I had been miserable  all this time when you’d stopped talking to me . I missed you so much . I missed our talks ,your smile ,your snarky retorts ,your teasing . I just…felt so lonely ,it was never the same with anyone else . No one understood me like you did .I ,even though I had felt abandoned ,I was unable to ever hate you ,I would still hope that maybe you’ll come to me ….you’ll talk to me again . I could never …even though you didn’t notice me ,I did . I saw every little emotion on your face and found myself studying you. Whenever I’d see that you felt uncomfortable ,I would have this feeling climbing up within me ,wanting to make sure you’re alright. I never wanted to trouble you…I always wanted you to be happy ..even if it meant being away from me could do that for you . Though ,when you talked to me on that night ,touched me ,kissed me …the scariest thing was that I ,I felt so happy and relieved on the inside .It was scary to me that you kissing me was the happiest I had found myself ever being …that I had felt complete .It terrified me and like a coward ,I ran….”

Changmin had been swept over by shock at the words that were coming out of the leader-shii’s mouth.His senses turned numb under the effect and he just looked at the other man,taking each word in and felt as if every word had been iron clad, evident from how ,now he felt heavy and weight down after listening to them.

He didn’t move ,stayed absolutely still under the sweet caresses of the older man. The soft fingers ,even now leaving tingling sensations  at every lingering contact they made on his skin. He was flooded by remorse from how pained the other had sounded and in a trance from the confession of the older man wanting more and clearly offering up to pursue something more with him.

He was conflicted ,he wanted to punish himself by not ever coming near Yunho ever again ,in order to not hurt the man even more but also ,he  just wanted to pull this man into his embrace ,join with him through the most intimate means possible and mark the other ,promise that he would never leave his side and forever protect him.

The latter won as he had the other pinned beneath him, his back cushioned by the blanket and soft pillows littered about on the enormous couch,Yunho looked up at him, with his deep black brown eyes,gaze unwavering,tempting and a little dark from a flare of excitement of what’s to come.

“before we do this ….” He murmured softly ,re-adjusting himself so that he now was supporting his body weight by the elbow of his one arm with slowly snaking and wrapping the other around Yunho’s slim waist ,”I should establish some ground rules”.

Yunho looked up at him with confusion,”Rules?”

“yes, rules. No.1 is that I will not tolerate disobedience of any kind from you in bedroom. You will not say no. When you feel it’s becoming too much ,just scratch me at the side of my neck.” He took his hand and brushed the other’s finger along his pulse point .He could see now fear masking the small face below him and slightly bent down to brush his lips gently against a soft cheek.”don’t worry,I won’t ever do anything that you won’t agree upon and feel uncomfortable about.We’ll do this slowly ,I’ll never hurt you ,I promise.”

Yunho relaxed at that and gave him a tight nod to continue.

“ No.2 I will be the in charge,I will lead and you will follow me.You will obey my commands without any retaliation ,like I’ve already said that I would never thrust you into any uncomfortable situation. So all you really gotta do Yunho ,is trust me,have faith in me,I will never betray your trust that much I promise “

Yunho nodded slowly,seemingly unsure but he continued anyway,”You know this already hyung,how much possessive I am of my things . I don’t like to share ,that’s not a part of my nature ,especially the things which are  very dear to me.No petty jealousy games with me,you hear me. If you want my attention ,all you really gotta do is ask. Don’t go around using others to make me jealous ,that would make me very angry and the kind which would be very difficult for me to control.I’ll never hurt you,I’m saying this again but I will have to take my anger off on something right .If you find this whole place turned to dust,don’t be surprised.”

This seemed to have made the older man even more anxious,evident from the increasing heart beat  that his sharp senses were able to register.”but most importantly hyung,I will take care of you.I will protect you.I will give you all the love that I am capable of giving  and be there for you. “ He smiled and placed his palm flat on the older man’s chest ,right above his heart.”After all ,you are the only one for me.”

Yunho smiled affectionaly back at him,placing his hand over his .

“okay.” The other ascended and changmin lowered his head gently to place a soft yet a lingering kiss on his lips

 

 

 

 

 

 

Changmin was lounging on the armchair ,almost king like with his legs splayed open ,shoulders slouched ,chin delicately supported by the hand resting on the arm of the chair while his other sat lazily on his knee.His eyes were narrowed in concentration and the entire posture screamed confidence with a touch of elegant indolence.

He truly was a sight to behold,looking remarkably handsome and ofcourse ,very-very sexy.

Yunho nervously fidgeted as he stood infront of the other,playing with his fingers and looking everywhere else except at the man who seemed in rapt at observing him ,as if he were a specimen that he had to tear into and open apart to study every part carefully.

“come here.” ,was the first command given to him ever since they had come to the youth’s bedroom.

He slowly stepped forward and when he was within enough reach of the other man ,he was immediately hauled and maneuvered onto his lap.

He was blushing a deep red now,to the tip of his ears as he found himself grabbing at strong naked shoulders for support and found that even now  he couldn’t see eye to eye with the other man.

“wrap your arms around my neck” Changmin whispered huskily as he pulled him in close,making their chests settle against each other.

He followed through and felt the strong arm settled around his waist tightening further.

His heart was going crazy now,Yunho could almost hear the sound of his heart rapidly pumping blood to his body,his pulse booming in his ears. His breathing was quickening too ,it was as if he was having a heart attack but miraculously was fine ,he’d never felt like this ever before in his life.

He inhaled deeply as he felt Changmin sliding his hand down his back and bit his lip at the feel of a cold large palm against his burning hot skin .

Changmin further lifted his shirt ,his hand  trailed up only to come back and settle against his ass.Yunho immediately closed his eyes tightly and ignored a faint sound that escaped his lips.

“Push your ass out a little” a deep voice said against his ear and yunho obeyed,arching his spine inwards and  simultaneously tilting his head back,exposing his long neck to Changmin’s hungry lips.

He gasped when Changmin palmed his ass cheeks through his jeans ,kneading them harshly with one hand as he kissed lightly at Yunho’s exposed neck.

Yunho yelped as he felt teeth bite into his skin only to be followed by soothing laps of a pink tongue,all throughout  though Changmin  never stopped his assault on his ass.

He fidgeted as his cock twitched at every kiss and bite laid upon his sensitive skin and moaned when Changmin shifted a little to brush his own hard on with his through their clothing.

“Don’t move” ordered The youth as Yunho couldn’t stop himself from tentatively rubbing against the other in order to find that sweet friction which would eventually lead upto his relief.”Stop!don’t make me repeat myself Yunho!” He immediately stilled but imploringly looked on at the other.

“I’ll only touch you ,if you’ll be good to me baby.”whispered Changmin,his  hand caressing Yunho’s cheek lightly.

Yunho nodded hurriedly and whispered a soft “sorry” to the other.

Changmin finally settled his palm against the front of his pants then and Yunho panted ,”ngh” leaving his lips at the contact.

He started rubbing and Yunho closed his eyes,bliss overshadowing his face .

After a few mintues though he stopped and Yunho dragged his fingers along the youth’s shoulders, voicing his own disapproval.

Changmin smirked ,”You will come from only me touching your ass and nothing else.”The other breathed hotly against his ear and his eyes widened.

“but-“

“uh ,rules.You remember them right?hyung.” interrupted the other as he popped open Yunho’s jeans from the front and settled his hand against the naked flesh of his ass.

Yunho held onto Changmin’s neck ,his one hand running though black locks as the other man continued to play with his ass.

He came from a finger lightly descending betweens his cheeks to brush against his opening and a bloody bite to his neck.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm so sorry guys for a late update but i've been busy with college admissions and stuff ,guess whose going to college on 27th! ehehehe. Thank you so much for all the kudos and comments ,see you next time then . ^.^

**Author's Note:**

> Hey ,Guys .Thank you so much for the appreciation of my previous work. It made me very happy. I give to you my latest piece of creation which will be a short fic. I'll be updating the next Chapter by the end of this week. I am very sad that the boys will be leaving us for 2 years ,after i saw Yunho crying so cutely on stage my heart gave in and i decided to write this.I love them and ofcourse i will wait for them but for the thirst of uke ho i would be experiencing ,i urge the uke ho writers to write rocking stories and pacify it for me. In short, Where them uke ho writers at?!? we need you, i need you, for my sanity .


End file.
